Murder of the Quartermaster
by AngelLuvPrincess123
Summary: A tragedy hits Camp Campbell after David and Gwen accidentally kill their own quartermaster. Now it's up to the campers to braverly, and tearfully testify and not think about the whole nightmare.
1. That fateful day

[Camp Campbell day. Max, Neil, and Nikki await the bus. David walks up and stands in front of them.]

David: [being serious] All right. Kids, we need to talk. [no response from the other three] You know, uh we can all pretend... that we didn't see those cremation ceremonies but, the monsters... are very real. We've gotta do something. [the other kids stay silent] Are we just gonna pretend America is going to be okay? Are we just going to... wait until they've taken over the camp?

Neil: [steps forward, away from the others] I'm sorry. [holds his palms up and out, then shakes them as if to hold off something] I I'm sorry, Iii can't do this. [then lowers them] I'm not doing this. [walks off to his right]

Max: [stops Neil in his tracks just by saying] Neil, you're supposed to tell David he's being stupid or something?

Neil: Yeah he's an idiot but uh I'm sorry, I just... I can't do this anymore, okay? I... I can't do this anymore! [walks away. The other kids look at him, Max a bit shocked]

Nikki: Damn.

[Neil's cabin, moments later. Neil is at the desk moping, his arms crossed and his face buried in them. Someone knocks twice, then opens the door. It's Max.]

Max: Neil. [Neil doesn't reply. Max sighs, closes the door and approaches him] Neil, you can't keep doing this. You know what, at some point, you you've got to let this go.

Neil: Yeah? Well... maybe you can forget what happened, but I... can't.

Max: Look, what happened, happened. We can't change it now. We have to move on.

Neil: [leaves the desk angrily and faces Max] Move on?! Our quartermaster was killed, Max! He was killed, and we all stood there and did [takes his hands, puts them side by side, and sweeps them out away from each other] nothing!

Max: There was nothing we could do, Neil! [Neil walks away. Max says softly] There was nothing we could do. We had to get out of there.

Neil: [turns around and faces Max] Did we?! Maybe we could have stopped them!

Max: How?

Neil: [turns away agian] I dream about it every night. Every time I close my eyes I see us just running away, running while they kill him over and over again. [clenches his fists at the thought of it, then loosens the grips and turns around] And because we did nothing... they got away.

Max: You can't keep torturing yourself like this, Neil. Let it... go.

Neil: [wipes something from his forehead] I'm... glad... that you guys can just keep living. I don't think I can. [walks out of the cabin. Max watches him leave, then sighs]

Max: [puts his hands in his jacket pockets] God damnit.


	2. Neil's nightmare

[Neil's cabin, night. He's asleep]

Neil: No... No! [he's having a nightmare] No...

[In the dream. Only the voices are heard at first]

Neil: No, wait. No, we have to stop them! They're killing him. No!

Max: Let's get out of here!

Neil: We can't just leave!

Max: Come on!

Neil: Aw it's horrible! [we now join the dream already in progress]

[The setting is downtown camp Campbell, day.]

Max: Oh God!

Neil: Somebody do something!

Nikki: Why are they doing this?!

[Inside a church.]

Neil: They're just taking the quartermaster and they're... [blinks hard] they're killing him! [Max quickly covers his eyes]

Max: I can't watch! [uncovers his eyes and runs off] Let's get out of here Neil! [leaves. Preston follows him out of the row, then Nikki, Space Kid, and Jasper.]

Neil: Why would David and Gwen do this?!

Max: COME ON LET'S GO! [grabs Neil by the right hand and drags him out]

Neil: WHY ARE THEY DOING THIIIS?!

Max: JUST RUN! [the six kids run out of there.]

[Outside the church.]

Nikki: Oh God, what have they done?!

Max: Why them? They don't belong in a horror movie? [Neil throws up] Come on dude! There's nothing we can do!

Nikki: [in despair] Whyyy? Whyyy? [Preston runs around is disbelief]

Jasper: We can't help him now.

Space Kid: Well I thought it was pretty good.

Max: Let's just go, Let's just go! [grabs Neil's right hand and pulls him away from the church]

Neil: [suddenly wakes up] NOO! [sits on the edge of the bed.] Noo. No. Awwh. [sobs softly in relief] Aw no...


	3. A tragedy through Max's eyes

[Camp Campbell Lake, evening. Jasper sits on a bench staring out over the water as the sun sets. The lake looks more like a lake should look now]

Max: [walks into view] Jasper? I don't know what to do about Neil. [walks towards the shore] You know, I... I don't think he's ever going to be the same.

Jasper: And what about you, Max? We were all in the church that day. We all... saw it happen.

Max: Yeah well I, I just try not to think about it.

Jasper: I thought I could go on like before. But after seeing our quartermaster get killed, I know I'll never be the same. [Max turns right and sighs] Do you remember that scene with the quartermaster in the refrigerator? [Max turns his head to look back] It didn't make any sense, Max.

Max: [turns to face Jasper] I don't need this now. [looks away and closes his eyes] I just want things to be the way theiy were! [runs off]

Jasper: [turns left to follow Max's path] You can't run away from it forever, [faces the lake again] Max! Sooner or later, we all have to face what we saw.

[Max wanders through camp Campbell, but stops to remember something: he's in the church watching a comedy stand up and eating popcorn]

Max: Go quartermaster! All right! [The quartermaster is at the foot of a long set of stairs]

Quartermaster: [turns to face Max] Hey there, Max. All set to hear my new jokes?

Max: [happily] You bet, Quartermaster! [Max's jaw drops. David and Gwen walk up behind the quartermaster, smiling] No!... Look out dude, it's... David and Qwen!

David: Well well hello there quartermaster. [rubs the quartermaster's left shoulder]

Gwen: [pats the quartermaster's back lovingly] You're looking cute. [they begin to push him to the ground]

Max: No! Uh what are you gonna do to him?! [they begin to take out their guns]

David: Oh yeah! [David rips the quartermaster's shirt open]

Quartermaster : No! [Max covers his mouth in disbelief and alarm]

Max: Dude! [Gwen and David now have the quartermaster pinned to the ground]

Gwen: Yeah! Kill him! Kill him David! [David holds up his knief]

David: Alright, Gwen! Time to die!

Gwen: [holding the quartermaster down] Heheh! He-stab him David!

David: [stabs the quartermaster] Yeah!

Max: No, stop! Nooo!

Quartermaster : HOOOOOOOOO! [the daydream ends and Max has tears in his eyes. He breaks down and falls on all fours, weeping. He raises his face and fist to the sky and continues weeping]


	4. Testification

[Park Country District Attorney's office. Neil sits in a chair facing the DA, who's behind her desk.]

Neil: My name is Neil. Our quartermaster was killed last weekend. And, and I [sniffs and wipes his nose with his right hand] I'm gonna help prosecute the co-counselors responsible.

DA: [looking through the paperwork] You want to bring David and Gwen to trial for killing your quartermaster.

Neil: I know that I'll have to testify, that I'll have to... relive what I saw that day. [sniffs and wipes his nose with his right hand] But I can't let David and Gwen get away with it. Not this time. Even if I have to do it alone.

Max: You aren't alone. [he enters the room with Preston, Nikki, and Jasper]

Neil: [gets off the chair] Max?

Max: We'll all testify. We can't let them ever do this again. [begins to cry and leans into Neil's shoulder. Neil consoles him and begins to cry. The other kids cry as well] I love you.

Neil: I love you too.

DA: [interrupts the crying] Uh kids, kids, I'm sorry, but this is ridiculous.

Max: Wh-why?

DA: You don't have a case here. You can't really say that David and Gwen killed the quartermaster.

Neil: [points at her] Did you see it?

DA: Yes I saw it, but I- [her face drops and she turns away] But I just try not to think about it.

Max: Then you saw what Gwen and David did to him!

DA: I don't know what I saw! [crosses her arms] All right?! I mean, it wa-it was dark in the church... I mean... yeah, things got a little out of hand with the crime... the time took too long, uh-

Neil: The quartermaster deserved more than that!

DA: [wheels around] GET OUT! JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! [the kids leave, and the DA slams the door shut on them. The DA returns to her desk, sits in her chair, and begins to cry. She remembers the scene this way:] No, no... [pounds her desk]

[a bar, night. The quartermaster is at a pinball machine playing away]

David: Well well, fello quartermaster. [the DA is playing on a different arcade game] You're looking nice. [the pinball machine the DA is at has a Willow theme all over; the one the quartermaster is at has a Howard the Duck theme. Gwen has the quartermaster pinned on the machine with a knife in her hand. David unbuttons the quartermaster's shirt and starts holding him down.]

Quartermaster: Hey. Hey!

David: There you go, Gwen! Kill him! [the quartermaster struggles to get away, but Gwen is in full control] She's gonna stab him right there! All right! All right Gwen!

Gwen: Grab his hands, heh. [David runs up and holds the quartermaster's hands down on the pinball machine]

DA: Hey leave him alone! [Gwen now holds the knife and sticks it in the quartermaster's chest, firmly covering the quartermaster's mouth with her right hand to muffle the screams.]

David: COME ON BIG GUY!

Quartermaster : NOOO! [three men approach to see what's happening. The quartermaster looks at them and they quickly leave. The pinball machine moves violently. A glass of beer resting on it falls and shatters. Gwen comes to climax and the strain on her face is clearly shown. The DA covers her eyes, and her recollection ends]

DA: Nooo... Nohoho... [pounds her desk. Moments later she opens her window as the kids leave the courthouse] Waaait! [the kids stop and look up] Wait I... want to help! [begins to cry. The kids down below begin to cry also.]


	5. Flashback into tears

[Park County Police Station, night. The DA and the five kids are inside]

DA: It's all right there in front of you, Detective. Five sworn statements from these... brave children. It's now up to you.

Cop 1 : Are you nuts?! I'm not going out and accusing David and Gwen!

Max : But they killed our quartermaster!

Neil : I know it's hard to think about, but you have to be strong. Remember how that sad news made you feel.

Cop 2 : I didn't see it. [the kids stay silent]

Jasper : ...You didn't see the stand up comedy?

Cop 3 : No! We don't think anybody here saw it. Did you, Sasha? [Sasha, Erin, and Tabbii are at the window looking outside through the glass] Erin? Tabii? [close-up on the flowerscouts, who begin to remember... the quartermaster is walking through the woods when he encounters two people, one with a rifle, one with a knife.]

David : [holding the knife] Well well, quartermaster. What you doin' in our neck of the woods? [menacing] Now let's see you just drop to the floor!

Quartermaster : Drop?

David : Just drop down.

Quartermaster : Uh what do you guys want?

Gwen : Don't say anything, just do it. And pull off that little ol' hat. The hook there, too. [the quartermaster does so]

David : That shirt. Take it off. [the quartermaster reluctantly removes his shirt. David turns and throws his knife at the quartermaster. The quartermaster turns and runs, but David chases him down and tackles him.] There, boy! I bet you can squeal! I bet you can squeal like a pig! [twists the quartermaster's left ear lobe] Come on, squeal. Squeal now. Squ-squeal! [the quartermaster tries each time, but can't do it] Weeee! Squeal.

Quartermaster : We-eee!

David: Squeal louder. Weeee!

Quartermaster : [at the same time] Weee!

David : Louder louder! Weeee!

Quartermaster : [at the same time] Weee!

David : Louder! Shoot him Gwen! [has the quartermaster on his knees and holds him. Gwen shoots him and cackles wickedly] Get them britches down.

Quartermaster : No...

David : Yes, sir! Come on, squeal! Weeeeee!

Quartermaster : [squeezes his eyes shut] Weee!

David : Weeeeee! [Gwen cackles excitedly] Weeee!

Quartermaster : Hawwww! Hawwww! [The flowerscout's recollection end and they're crying. Neil walks up to them and consoles them]

Neil : It's okay. You don't have to feel alone anymore. [they begin to bawl and that sends the kids to crying]


End file.
